Hi, I'm Bellamy Blake
by Pawprinter
Summary: Bellamy meets Jake and Abby Griffin for the first time. How did it go? Well, he wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. What should have been a simple encounter has turned into the most embarrassing and awkward moment of his life. Part of November 2017 prompt fills.


**This is dedicated to Rey ( griffinblake on Twitter)! They gave me the ship Bellarke with the prompt awkwardly meeting the parents. I got super carried away with this drabble so I wrote a one-shot. I hope you don't mind. Thank you for taking the time to send your prompt in!**

 **Also, just a little warning. Bellamy is super awkward in this fic. It was fun to write!**

 **Setting:** Bellamy and Clarke met on the Ark and have just started dating.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm Bellamy Blake**

* * *

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes tightly.

 _He could do this. He could do this._

His feet moved on their own, drawing him closer and closer to his doom.

He hadn't been to this part of the Ark before. It was a surprising realization. Shouldn't he have been everywhere on this flying piece of garbage already? He had spent his whole life confined to this tiny spaceship – why hadn't he been over here?

He read a sign. _Alpha Station Residence._

Ah. Right.

He swallowed hard. He was out of his territory. He had left his home ground. He had left everything familiar to him.

Bellamy started panicking more. He was way out of his league. Who did he think he was, dating the princess of the Ark? Her bedroom could probably fit three of his living quarters inside. Her plush toys were probably worth more than his whole wardrobe.

 _Oh gods. He was freaking himself out._

Bellamy took a deep breath.

Clarke Griffin did not care about status. She did not care about money. She did not care about which station he lived on. Why should he care about her status, or her money, or her station?

He steeled himself and began to walk with more determination. He wouldn't let the fancy doors and the clean floors freak him out. He _really_ liked her – he wasn't going to give up on this date so easily.

He could see their living quarters. A large sign hung on the door with their room number, and, along the wall, a plate sat with their last name.

 _Griffin._

Bellamy took one last deep breath and walked up to it. His hand shook as he lifted it up to knock on the metal door.

What was he going to say when they opened that door? He couldn't very well say 'Hi, I'm Bellamy Blake. I'm dating your daughter.' Right?

Before he could knock, he was hit with an intense wave of nerves. His hand fell back to his side.

What was he so scared of?

Bellamy internally laughed.

 _Everything._

He was going to be meeting her parents tonight.

Bellamy knew it was going to be a rough night.

He knew that as soon as his fist hit that door, he was going to spend the rest of the evening being judged and ridiculed. He was going to be shamed for his clothing her wore – it was covered in grease and was well worn, but it was Clarke's favourite shirt – or so Wells told him. Bellamy knew that her parents would frown upon him because of his living arrangement – all the way on Factory station with his mom. They would ask what his parents did and he would have to tell them that he never knew his father and his mother was a seamstress – he would never let them know about her second "job". They would ask him about his future plans. Would he answer honestly and say to become a teacher? Or would he lie like he did to everyone else and say guard member?

Abby and Jake Griffin were two of the most highly educated citizens on the Ark. Would they judge him for his status and lack of wealth? Would they tell him to his face that he wasn't good enough for their daughter, or would they wait until he was gone? It wasn't a question of _if_ they would think that – he already knew they would.

Still, Bellamy was ready. He had prepared himself to be torn down tonight.

Well, he liked to think he was prepared. In reality, he would never be ready to accept scrutiny. It would hurt him to his very core to be judged for his background by her parents. He didn't know if he would be able to handle their judgement, but he was going to try for her.

Bellamy ran his hands down the length of his pants, trying to remove the clamminess from them. He didn't need another thing for Jake Griffin to point out and ridicule him for.

He hoped that Clarke wasn't looking for her parents' approval of him. He hoped that she wasn't easily swayed by their thoughts. He knew she had a strong opinion and wouldn't let anyone change that – not even her parents – but the fear and nerves were getting the best of him.

With that thought in mind, he rapped his fist against the door. He cursed himself mentally. Did he knock too loud? Or was that not strong enough? Wait, was he supposed to use the brass knocker, or was that just for show?

 _Too late now._

Bellamy readjusted the bulb of one of the flowers he clutched in his hand. He noticed that Dr. Griffin always kept a bunch of tulips on her desk at the clinic and assumed that they were her favourites.

Suddenly, as he stared at them, he felt stupid. What if they weren't her favourites? What if they were a signal to the other workers in the clinic that someone had just passed away? He remembered reading about that before… What if they reminded her on the hospital?

Oh gods. Oh gods.

Bellamy frantically looked around the hallway, looking for a way to get rid of the stupid flowers. _What was he thinking?_

Just as he was about to chuck them behind a table, the door to Clarke's residence swung open. Bellamy frozen, his fingers clenched around the tulips tightly.

"You must be Bellamy Blake." Bellamy's heart stopped for a brief moment. He had been hoping that Abby would answer the door – at least he's seen her around the Ark and talked to her before – but it looked like luck wasn't on his side. He swallowed hard and lifted his eyes to meet Jake Griffin's.

"Uhhhh. Yes. Hi. I'm Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." He groaned internally – why did he have to introduce himself? Jake already knew who he was.

Bellamy stuck out his hand and hoped it wasn't too sweaty. Jake grasped it in his and shook it. Bellamy straightened his posture and hoped that he was matching Jake's grip appropriately – he never really paid attention to what his mother taught him about handshakes. Was he supposed to match the grip of the other man, or was that disrespectful? Was it a battle for dominance and he should pull back since he was in his house? Before Bellamy could contemplate it farther, Jake pulled back his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bellamy. I'm Jake Griffin, Clarke's father." Bellamy stammered for the proper words.

"Yeah. I know. I mean, well I don't know. Well, I did. But it's not like I stalk you, or anything." Bellamy wanted to sink into the darkness. "Ha ha. Who said anything about stalking? I just – well, you have a reputation." He felt his eyes widen. "Not a bad reputation. And it's not like I participate in spreading rumors. My mom always said that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. Not like I heard bad things about you. I don't talk about you. Or anyone. Nobody talks to me anyways!" He wanted the floor to open up and take him away from this terrible, awkward situation he got himself into. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Why was he talking himself into a hole? He snapped his lips shut and stared at Jake with wide eyes.

He felt himself start to panic even more. The man was completely unreadable. There was not a smile on his lips. He didn't even look slightly amused. Oh gods, he was failing. Jake hated him. He was going to have to change his name and become a janitor to escape this embarrassment.

"These are for you!" Bellamy robotically thrust his arm towards the man in the doorway. The tulips smacked the doorframe lamely and a few petals fell to the ground. Jake looked at the flowers, his eyebrow raised. "I mean. Not for you. For Dr. Griffin. But it could be for you, if you want." Bellamy's eyes flicked back down the hallway, towards the way he came. _Maybe he could make a quick escape._

"How did you know these were Abby's favourites?" Jake questioned, taking the flowers with his hands. "Thanks, Bellamy. She'll love them." Bellamy stared dumbfounded as the older man examined the flowers. _Did he actually do something right?_ "I don't know where you got them, but these are some of the finest tulips I've seen in a long time." Bellamy felt himself flush. He would never tell the older Griffin that he gave a woman in the gardening centre one of his books on Greek mythology and, in return, Bellamy received the tulips. His mother always taught him that the first impressions were the most important.

"Wow!" A new voice came from behind Jake. He stepped to the side and Abby joined them in the doorway. "They're gorgeous. Clarke will love them." Bellamy felt his cheeks heat up.

"Actually, they're for you, Dr. Griffin!" he said. Abby's eyes widened.

"Oh!" She took them from Jake's hands and brought them to her nose. "In that case, _I_ love them. Thank you, Bellamy." She reached for his hand. "And, please, just call me Abby." Bellamy shook her hand lightly. Her gaze turned to Jake's. "I don't know what my _husband_ has been telling you, but we aren't concerned with titles in this house. Abby and Jake are fine." Jake lifted his hands up in surrender. "Please, come in." Bellamy stared at the couple as they led him towards the sitting room.

He was surprised. So far, they didn't seem to care about where he came from. They didn't care that he didn't have the newest clothing, nor that he came from Factory station. It was almost like they were treating him as an equal.

It was a foreign concept to him. But he liked it.

"Jake, I can't believe you're scaring the poor boy!" Her voice was barely a whisper, but Bellamy's hearing was above average from straining to hear the surprise guard visits before they happened.

"I'm not even trying!"

"You promised you wouldn't do this," she warned. Jake groaned. Bellamy cracked a small smile. He hadn't really seen two people in love before. Seeing both of them relaxed and happy sent similar vibes to him.

Well, at least he hadn't failed too much yet.

"Clarke is still getting ready," Abby said over her shoulder as they entered the living space. "Can I get you anything to drink? We have just about everything."

"I, uh, no. No, thank you." He sat stiffly on the couch, his gaze sweeping across the room. It was a beautiful home they had, but he didn't expect anything less from them. As he admired the room, Jake took a seat and Abby placed the tulips into the vase. She placed it on the table and sat down across from him.

A heavy silence fell upon them. Bellamy felt like he should break it, but what was he going to say? Did people in Alpha station watch soccer games like he did? Did Abby and Jake Griffin even have time to watch television? He could see one of the machines in the corner of the room, but could that just be for show?

Bellamy felt flustered. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, but he didn't want to say nothing. He wanted to make a good impression. It seemed like they respected him so far – he didn't want to mess that up.

He didn't have to contemplate it further. Abby cleared her throat.

"Bellamy," she began. "We just want to let you know that we appreciate you agreeing to meet us today. I know all of this," she waved her hands around, gesturing their living space, "can be a little overwhelming." She froze and her eyes widened. "Oh, geez, I hope that didn't sound shallow… I'm sorry, Bellamy."

"I- uh. What?" Bellamy didn't feel offended by anything she said. It was true. This side of the Ark was overwhelming – it was so different than his own.

"What Abby is trying to say, is we thank you for stepping out of your comfort zone and coming to meet us." Abby nodded in agreement. "We've been looking forward to meeting the boy who captured our daughter's heart." Bellamy opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't make the words come out. He didn't think he felt more flustered before in his entire life.

"And, please know, you're always welcome in this home. We tell all of Clarke's friends that her home is their home." Abby leaned back in her chair and sent a warm smile towards Bellamy.

Bellamy felt good. He had expected the Griffins to tear him apart, but they were two of the kindest people he had come across. They had accepted him with open arms and an open mind. They didn't seem to care about anything he was worried about.

In fact, Bellamy felt comfortable in their home. Well, that wasn't exactly true. His uncomfortableness wasn't caused from their scrutiny – it was due to the fact that he was sitting with his girlfriend's parents for the first time. If anything, he only felt awkward, not judged.

"Well, he's more than just a friend." A door to another room swung open and Clarke stepped out. She wore a simple dress and her hair was pinned back. He was sure that he had seen the outfit before, but that didn't stop his jaw from dropping. She looked breathtaking, as always. Clarke blushed as she met his gaze. "You ready to go, Bell?"

"Sure!" Bellamy sent a smile to both Abby and Jake before standing up and practically sprinting to the door. He couldn't wait to get out of there. The Griffins were very kind – not like he expected – but he had enough of embarrassing himself in front of them for the day.

Just as he reached the door, his shoe caught the edge of their side table. A vase went tumbling to the ground, smashing into hundreds of pieces.

He felt himself flush.

"It's okay, Bellamy," Abby waved him off. "See you two later."

As Bellamy stumbled out into the hallway, one thought was running through his head.

 _Well… it could have gone worse._


End file.
